


a new life

by Yumi_chan1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Family Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, i'll add more later, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_chan1234/pseuds/Yumi_chan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a fresh start and a little love to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever I hope you like it.  
> This story will have boys kissing and such. If you don't like it don't read it.
> 
> Beta by- ravenclaw3d

Ryan wasn't sure what he did wrong the police department fired him a few months back, leaving him unable to find a job and homeless. Now it's raining and none of the establishments would let him in to get away from the rain.

With nowhere to go he sits in the entrance way of an alley. As he thought about his life Ryan began to cry. Too busy crying Ryan didn't notice a man standing in front of him. "Hey kid are you okay? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" The mysterious man asked crouching in front of Ryan.

Ryan looked up and saw a man with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. "I'm not a kid and I'm not lost." He said between his crying. Ryan knows that he's petite for a twenty four year old but he didn't think he looked that young. "How about you come to my house to get out of this rain?" The man asked gently as if he was talking to a frightened animal.

Ryan looked at the man for awhile. "Okay I'll go with you. What's your name? I'm Ryan... Ryan Blarson."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Nicholas Sanders and I'm married to my husband Jeremy. You'll get to meet him at my house." Nicholas said with a smile as he helped Ryan stand up. "My car is this way." He guided Ryan to his car holding his hand though the busy street. 'I like the way his hand feels swallowing mine' Ryan thought with a big smile on his face it made him feel little again.

"Well here we are my car it's nothing special." Nicholas stopped in front of a green soccer mom van. "Do you and your husband have kids? I don't want to intrude if you do." He stepped away from the man. "No we don't have any kids yet we were thinking of adopting. Your not intruding I'm inviting you silly." Nicholas opened the passenger door for Ryan. "Alright let's get going you must be cold and hungry." The smaller man crawled into the car and shut the door.

"So Ryan how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" The taller muscular man asked as he drove home. "Well I don't mind you asking I'm twenty four. How are you and your husband?" Ryan asked eyes full of curiosity. " I'm forty three and Jermey is forty two."

"Wow you don't look forty three to me." He stared at Nicholas's face.

"I know I get that a lot so does Jermey. We should be at my house soon then we can get you into some warm dry clothes." He drove humming a little tune. They pulled into a driveway of a nice two story house15 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See end for more notes.) Leave a comment if you can.
> 
> Beta by- ravenclaw3d

After they both got out the car Nicholas lead Ryan into the house. "Babe I'm home!" He called out. "Nick I'm in the kitchen! Dinner should be done soon." Jeremy called back not turning around until he was done with the food. "And who might this be?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the smaller male. Taking in Ryan's black hair and baby blue eyes standing next to his husband the boy looked to be seventeen.

"This is Ryan and he's 24. I found him sitting in the rain crying. Ryan this is Jeremy my husband." Nicholas introduce them to each other.

Ryan looked at the man in front of him then stuck his hand out to shake hands. As they shook hands he looked up into Jeremy's light brown eyes, both of these men were bigger and taller than him.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan. Come with me I might have some clothes that you can fit."

Jeremy took Ryan to the bathroom and gave him some towels to wash and dry himself with. "You can take a shower with anything in here. I'll leave you a change of clothes outside the door for you. Once your done come to the kitchen to eat. You can leave your dirty clothes in the basket."

"Okay thank you."

"Your welcome." He left to find clothes for the poor boy. When he found stuff that fit Ryan he put it outside the bathroom door. Jeremy went to the kitchen and made everybody a plate of Italian spaghetti with a side salad. ' I'm glad I made a little bit more than usual.' He thought to himself.

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Ryan to come. " Where did you say you found him again?" "In a ally he was crying so hard he didn't even notice me." they both had a sad look on their faces. That's when Ryan walked in wearing a to big green shirt that went to his knees and loose basketball shorts.

"I'm all done I did what you said." He had a big smile on his face happy to be clean.

"That's good to hear come sit down and eat. After we're done eating we're going to move to the living room and talk."

Ryan looked nervously at Nicholas. "Okay sir." He sat down and everyone started to eat.

After everyone was done they moved to the living room. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"We wanted to know if there was anyone we could call to tell them that you're here."

"No, my family died when I was little and I'm homeless." He said just above a whisper.

"Oh you poor dear you can live here with us." Jeremy wanted to hide this boy from the world.

"You don't have to answer right now but we would love to have you live with us." Nicholas said gently.

Ryan nodded his head and let out a big yawn. "Alright it's been a long day let's all go to bed." Jeremy said leading Ryan to the guest room. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you leave the door open and the hall light on? I have nyctophobia." He asked both men.

"Of course we'll leave the light on. We'll see you in the morning goodnight." Nicholas and Jeremy said together.

"Thank you goodnight." They all went to bed after separating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyctophobia is a phobia characterized by a severe fear of the dark. It is triggered by the brain's disfigured perception of what would, or could, happen when in a dark environment.
> 
> Thanks for reading^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update guys but I've been sick. Hopefully now that I'm feeling a little better I can get more out to all of you wonderful people. Enjoy the story ^.^

Ryan woke up to the smell of breakfast so he got up feeling refreshed. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped and used the bathroom. "Good morning sleepy head. Why don't you sit at the table I'm almost done making the food." Nicolas said with a big smile on his face.

"Where is mister Jeremy? Is he gone to work? It's still raining hard I hope he's okay." Ryan felt devastating sadness built up inside of him when he thought of either man being hurt.

" whoa whoa buddy calm down. He's just in the shower he should be down soon. Did you wash your hands?" Nick set the table as he talked. "Yes I did before I came downstairs. Can I have milk with my food?"

"Sure I'll get it hun." Jeremy said before Nick could answer.

After the food and drinks we're at the table everyone sat down to eat. "After breakfast we have to talk about some rules if you want to stay." Jeremy said with a soft smile on his face. "I though about it and I want to stay. You guys are really nice." Ryan voiced timidly.

"That's great to hear sweety." Jeremy said with a smile.

Everyone finished eating and moved into the living room. "Okay it's alright if you change your mind after were done talking." Nicholas reassured Ryan.

"We would like for you to be our little boy." Jeremy said nervously.

"Wait what? I'm not little I'm 24." Ryan held back the urge to say he was a big boy and didn't leave watching.

"We know that buddy what we're trying to say is we want to take care of you." Nicholas said gently then explained what non-sexual age play was.

He was quietly thinking about what they were asking of him. "Can we try it out but if I don't like it can we stop?" Ryan asked in a nervous voice.

"We sure can and I know this great store where we can get you some stuff." Jeremy was so excited about this hoping it would turn out great.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll find you some clothes to wear out." Jeremy said excitedly going up stairs. Ryan looked over to Nicholas a little unsure. "What do I call you and Jeremy?"

"Well I would love for you to call me daddy. You'll have to ask Jeremy what he would like when he gets back." nick was glad his baby was adjusting pretty good.

Jeremy came in with pants and a yellow shirt for Ryan. "I know this my be a lot for you but can I get you dressed?" Ryan blushed a deep red he was getting a mothering feel from Jeremy. "I don't have any underwear. Can I-I call you mommy?" He whispered the last part.

Nicholas laughed a little when he heard what there little boy wanted to call his husband. " It's okay we're all guys so we have the same parts. I'll make sure that your prince part don't get caught in the zipper. I would be honored if you called me mommy sweet boy. So can mommy get you dressed?" Jeremy asked with a big smile.

Ryan gave his new mommy a shy smile. "You can get me dressed." He said sweetly his whole face red in a blush.

Jeremy was over the moon happy as he got Ryan dressed being very careful. " do you have to go potty before we leave little Prince?" He asked after getting him dressed. "No I don't have to go." he answered after thinking about it.

Nicholas got up and started towards the door. "I'm going to start up the car so it'll be warm for you guys. Don't forget the umbrella it's still kind of sprinkling out here." he went to the car and warmed it up while waiting for his new family.

Putting on his shoes Jeremy grabbed the big umbrella then picked Ryan up. "Alright baby boy lets get in the car with daddy." He locked up the house then put Ryan in the car and buckled him in.

"Why did you carry me mommy? I can walk I'm a big boy." He asked once Jeremy got in the car.

"Well sweet pea I didn't want your socks getting wet. We'll get you some shoes at the store." He replied while they started to drive. "Oh, why didn't we put my old shoes on?"

"Well bud they had holes and were dirty little man." Nicholas replied with an amused smile. "Oh okay daddy." After two and a half hours of radio Disney jr they pull up to a security gate with a big store on the other side. Jeremy handed Nicholas a keycard to use. They got in and parked the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long life was a bit hectic. I hope you all like this chapter and thank to everyone that left comments and kudos. I love you all see you later -kisses-


End file.
